El principe y la mendiga
by AJ Dark
Summary: ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? Los giros del destino, porque a veces todo puede cambiar, sobre todo si en tu camino se cruzan los gemelos Weasley.


Hola a todos!

Estoy hasta arriba con el tema de la mudanza y no tengo la creatividad muy colaboradora estos días. Lo digo para los que estáis esperando la actualización de CAH, ya empecé el capítulo, seguramente a lo largo de la semana lo tendré terminado, solo necesito encontrar algo de tiempo para dedicarle (habitualmente escribo del tirón y esto de hacerlo a saltos me crispa los nervios y me descoloca bastante)

Esa historia necesita de mi atención, por eso me decidí a escribir este OS, absurdo, totalmente AU etc etc. ¿Por qué? Pues porque necesitaba escribir algo y no estoy capacitada en este momento para más que una cosa así, corta y poca cosa, insustancial del todo xD

En fin, no lo iba a subir, pero lo voy a compartir con vosotros por lo bien que recibís siempre mis historias, así a quien le guste, será un placer haberle hecho el día más agradable y al que no… mis más sinceras disculpas, mi muso se fue al Caribe para alejarse del frío que hace aquí, si le veis decidle que vuelva ;)

Nurf, Manu Rocha, Luna White 29, mariapotter2002, Hatake Nabiki, BlueJoy para vosotras por estar siempre en cada una de mis historias, por absurdas que sean ^^ (uuuu… me voy a sentir mujer en breve, está claro que mis hormonas andan sensibles jajaja)

Besos

AJ

Disclamer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlings

* * *

_Febrero de 2001, Malfoy Manor._

Sybill Patricia Trelawney contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante su atónita mirada con horrorizada fascinación. No daba crédito ante lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel momento, ella, cuyo ojo interior había creado tantas y tantas profecías, incluida aquella que tiempo atrás Voldemort había anhelado conseguir, tal vez la única coherente, se reconoció a sí misma, estaba ahí, siendo mudo testigo de la situación más absurda e irreal del último siglo.

Draco Malfoy, imponentemente vestido con su túnica de gala oscura, se estaba casando.

Pero eso no era lo que mantenía a la antigua profesora de Adivinación en un estado de absoluto embeleso, no, lo que Sybill no era capaz de digerir es que aquella mujer que se acercaba al sonriente novio, sí, aquel Malfoy era capaz de sonreír, no era otra que Hermione Jane Granger.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella joven hija de muggles, estuviese a punto de convertirse en la próxima señora Malfoy? ¿Cuándo el mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin avisarla?

¡Aquello era una infamia!, habían echado por tierra su trabajo, ciertamente no era capaz de comprender como no había visto venir algo así, bueno, obviamente no era lo que debía haber sido, aquel tenía que ser el motivo.

Recordaba con absoluta claridad el día de 1994 en que había visto como el destino del joven Slytherin se enlazaba con el de la más pequeña de los Greengrass, así como había adivinado que el señor Weasley sería el futuro de Granger… no Malfoy, no. Si no Weasley.

¿Y dónde estaba aquel pelirrojo?  
Pues ni más ni menos que unas filas por delante, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras movía las piernas haciendo bailar sobre sus rodillas a una niña pelirroja que reía encantada de la vida. Y no, por suerte no era su hija sino Victoire, su sobrina.

No debería ser así, se sentía como una espectadora estafada, que había ido a ver un espectáculo y se encontraba sin comerlo ni beberlo presenciando otro distinto, uno que no tenía claro aún si era o no de su agrado.

Debía ser Ronald Weasley el que estuviera magníficamente ataviado, esperando a la hermosa castaña. ¿Cuándo se habían torcido las cosas modificando el futuro que ella había previsto tanto tiempo atrás? ¿Y dónde estaba el culpable de aquella infamia?

_Febrero 1996 Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria._

― ¿Y qué es esto?

Hermione tenía en la mano un pequeño saco lila que parecía relleno de arena. En una esquina el sello de los gemelos Weasley lo marcaba como creación de Fred y George.

― Esto, mi querida Granger ― dijo George sentándose a su lado

― ¡Son polvos adhesivos! ― Terminó de decir Fred con entusiasmo sentándose al otro costado de la castaña y retirandose el flequillo de los ojos.

Hermione apretó un poco el saco y los miró con incredulidad.

― ¿Pegamento? ¿Y qué tiene de alucinante pegamento en polvo?

Fred chasqueó la lengua

― Hermione, Hermione ¿Qué tiene de alucinante?

George la tomó por los hombros con un brazo mientras su otra mano barría el aire frente a sus ojos

― Imagina, un poco de esto en las suelas de tus zapatos, o en tus manos

― ¡Y podrías llegar a la torre de Astronomía por el muro exterior!

Hermione comenzó a reír

― Deberíais ver Spiderman

Los chicos se miraron por encima de su cabeza encogiéndose de hombros mientras la ella hurgaba entre las demás cosas. Los polvos se los iba a regalar a Harry, a él seguro que le gustaba la broma de Spiderman que ninguno de los Weasley iba a entender.

― ¿Y esto? ― Volvió a preguntar sacando algo parecido a una caja de vaselina labial

― Vaselina ― Dijeron a la vez.

Hermione lo abrió y olisqueó el contenido que carecía del aroma propio de esas sustancias, arrugó la nariz y pasó el dedo por la superficie antes de untarlo por sus labios. No parecía tener sabor, pensó lamiéndolo.

Si hubiera estado más atenta habría visto los rostros risueños de los Weasley que la miraban con ojos brillantes.

― Puedes quedártelo ― Dijo Fred

― Con nuestros mejores deseos ― Añadió George

Hermione frotó sus labios y se dijo que parecían más suaves, así que se guardó el pequeño bote y pagó a los gemelos por los polvos antes de abandonar la Sala Común, que parecía haberse convertido en el centro de negocio de los hermanos desde que Umbridge había prohibido cualquiera de sus inventos en la escuela.

― ¡Hasta luego!

Salió y puso rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres en donde había quedado con algunos del ED. Pensó en utilizar el atajo que siempre usaba para llegar, pero por primera vez y sin saber por qué, decidió ir por las escaleras, de modo que continuó por el desierto pasillo.

― Vaya Vaya. Mira lo que me encontré

― Déjame en paz Malfoy

Hermione trató de pasar entre el rubio y la pared, pero él agarró su brazo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica de la chica, donde la había visto guardar algo.

― ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!

Hermione se apartó de un tirón, empujando al Slytherin que trastabilló y la observó con cara de asco antes de que su rostro cambiara y una mueca de cruel satisfacción se dibujara en sus labios.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Dijo lanzando al aire la vaselina, cuyo borde tenía el inconfundible logotipo de los gemelos — La siempre perfecta Granger traficando con productos ilegales — abrió la tapa y pasó el dedo por la masa incolora — ¿Qué es esto? — Lo olió con el ceño fruncido y luego lo pasó por sus labios.

— Oh Malfoy — Hermione se mordió el labio — No sabía que te gustaban los productos de cosmética — Miró su pelo — Aunque deberías revisar el color del tinte, no te sienta demasiado bien.

El chico entrecerró los ojos con odio

— ¿Desde cuándo precisamente _tú—_espetó con desagrado mirándola de arriba a abajo — te crees una autoridad en la materia?

Hermione ignoró el comentario hiriente del Slytherin y sacó su varita en un movimiento increíblemente rápido que pilló por sorpresa al rubio quien, con una mueca de susto y con intención de protegerse, palmeó sus bolsillos buscando su varita.

— _¡Carpe Retractum! —_Exclamó Hermione con la intención de recuperar sus posesiones.

_—¡Inmobilus!_

_—¡Impedimeta!_

Una onda expansiva los empujó a ambos y cayeron al suelo, momentáneamente cegados por la luminosidad de la explosión.

— Pero que... — Draco se levantó frotándose la cabeza con ojos entrecerrados — ¿Qué demonios has hecho Granger? ¡Verás cuando Umbridge se entere de esto!

Se giró furibundo, dejando a la desmayada Gryffindor en el suelo, dispuesto a ir al despacho de la profesora para acusar a la leona de agresión a un miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, cuando un tirón en su mano derecha le impidió seguir avanzando.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la cuerda que se ataba alrededor de su pálida muñeca, la incredulidad creció al seguir el extraño amarre hasta el extremo contrario, el que, para su más absoluto horror, estaba rodeando la mano de Granger.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces asquerosa sangre sucia?! — Exclamó tironeando de la cuerda una y otra vez — ¡Despierta maldita sea! — Apuntó con su varita completamente asqueado ante aquella aberrante situación que le encadenaba literalmente a aquella estúpida bruja – ¡_Diffindo_! — Gruñó frustrado cuando el hechizo solo produjo un chisporroteo extraño.

— ¿Malfoy? — Ella susurró con voz enronquecida — ¿Qué has hecho?

La castaña gateó desorientada y agarró el pequeño frasco de vaselina que había en el suelo, bufando al ver desperdigados los polvos que acababa de comprar y el saco lila roto, cerca del lugar en el que había estado tumbada.

— ¡Lo has roto! — Entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos — Me debes dos galeones.

La mueca de asco de él no se hizo esperar

— Podría darte doscientos sin pestañear — Alardeó con una sonrisa torcida — Pero no te daré ni un knut. Además, cuando le cuente a la profesora Umbridge no te servirá de nada el oro, ¡Estarás recluida en tu torre lo que queda de curso por atentar contra mi vida!

Hermione abrió la boca completamente ofendida por sus palabras y dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas a aquel ser pomposo y ególatra, pero una repentina idea hizo que sonriera de tal modo, que el rubio llegó a asustarse de verdad.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía hacerle a aquel idiota? Se dijo Hermione presa de una furia apenas contenida. Draco Malfoy sacaba a relucir lo peor de ella sin apenas esfuerzo y la castaña, pese a su madurez y su usual sensatez, era una Gryffindor y, como tal, la impetuosidad y la impulsividad no le eran para nada desconocidas por lo que, sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, pues de otro modo jamás lo hubiera hecho, se tiró sobre él apuñando la tela de su túnica entre sus manos y se puso de puntillas, aplastando sus labios sobre los de un sorprendido Malfoy al que parecían haber lanzado un hechizo petrificador y no atinó más que a quedarse ahí, sumido en la más absoluta inmovilidad, mientras aquella enajenada mental besaba sus labios de forma brusca y dolorosa, contagiándole de a saber cuántos virus muggles.

Pero Hermione no contaba con el olor del Slytherin que, en el momento en que sus bocas colisionaron, golpeó sus fosas nasales. Algo pasó, algo que ella claramente no se esperaba y con lo que nunca hubiera contado. Un burbujeo desconocido hizo vibrar su estómago y se estremeció.

_Por Merlín… ay no, ay no, no…_

La traición de su cuerpo la pilló desprevenida. Debía sentirse asqueada ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no era así?

El rubio entreabrió su boca y ella, para su más absoluto horror, gimió.

Dos cosas pasaron en el mismo instante en que aquel sonido abandonó sus labios. Dos cosas que nunca, de ningún modo, bajo ningún concepto, definitivamente jamás, debieron haber ocurrido.

Draco fijó sus plateados orbes en aquel rostro de piel ligeramente dorada y se dio cuenta de lo largas que ella tenía las pestañas, de lo aterciopelada que parecía su piel y de lo cálido que era su aliento al respirar casi sobre él. Sin saber cómo y mucho menos porque, sus dedos acariciaron aquella rebelde mata de cabello que resulto ser sorprendentemente suave al tacto y la reacción de su joven cuerpo no fue, para nada, la que debería esperarse de un mago de su posición frente a una sangre sucia. Con un gruñido de frustración y una suave maldición, aferró la nuca de la chica y tiró de ella hasta que se pegó a su cuerpo, ladeó la cabeza y profundizó aquel beso que jamás debió haber comenzado. Ayudándose del pulgar, separó esos labios que estaban abocándole al mayor error de su vida y se adentró en las cálidas profundidades de su boca, la suave y húmeda lengua de la chica le dio la bienvenida y se enlazó a la suya, batallando por dominar, por hacerse con el control de aquel acto impropio. Ella no se sometía como todas, ella peleaba, agredía, convertía el beso en algo violento. Se mordieron con fuerza, lamiendo las heridas del otro, perdiendo poco a poco el control del que pensaban haber sido alguna vez dueños. Tan solo los pequeños sonidos de húmeda succión hacían sombra al de sus aceleradas respiraciones, ella volvió a gemir y Draco se estremeció.

Bendita Circe. Se separó con brusquedad, agarrando con demasiada fuerza los hombros de Granger que le miraba con ojos velados, ligeramente desubicada. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica insípida y vulgar le hiciera temblar con un simple beso?

La empujó y dio un paso atrás, maldiciendo la jodida cuerda que le impedía poder largarse de allí lo más rápido que le dieran sus pies.

Hermione trastabilló y poco a poco recuperó algo del sentido común que parecía haber perdido.

_Maldita sea,_ pensó al sentir un líquido caliente deslizarse por su cuello. Se tocó el lateral y descubrió el pelo mojado, se miró los dedos, sabiendo de antemano lo que verían sus ojos.

— Oh… vaya

Susurró antes de que lo oídos comenzaran a pitarle, todo se pusiera negro y se sintiera caer.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…

Draco reaccionó de forma instintiva para su desgracia. Vio como Granger despegaba de su cráneo los dedos manchados de sangre y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía se lanzó a por ella al verla desmayarse a sus pies.

— Genial

Masculló mirando a la chica como si valorara la opción de soltarla y dejarla impactar contra el suelo.

Y en realidad se lo estaba planteando. Porque si bien su primera reacción había sido sujetarla, ahora que era consciente de lo que había pasado apenas dos minutos antes y de que tenía entre sus brazos a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, todo en lo que podía pensar era en dejarla caer y esperar que se hiciera daño con el golpe, no creía haber tocado nunca, jamás, a un ser inferior como ella y ahora no solo la estaba casi abrazando si no que le había comido la boca con tanta desesperación que, estaba seguro, debería estar sintiendo asco de sí mismo.

Observo ambos lados del pasillo, aterrorizado de que alguien pudiera aparecer y verlos en semejante situación, porque, siendo sensatos, si venía alguno de sus amiguitos pensarían que él la había agredido de algún modo, sería muy difícil explicar el por qué la chica estaba entre sus brazos sangrando… pero igualmente sería más que difícil que nadie entendiera porque él la estaba sujetando. Resopló y la dejó en el suelo pegada a la pared, sentándose a su lado, todo lo lejos que la cuerda que, juraría era más corta en aquel momento, le permitía.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y pegó después la cabeza contra la pared. Igual debería llevarla a la enfermería, pero cargar con la desmayada sangre sucia hasta allí era impensable. No es que pesara demasiado, de hecho se había sorprendido al sentir lo liviana que era, definitivamente su ropa era varias tallas más grande de lo que debería y no pudo evitar recordarla en aquel baile el año anterior, pero no le parecía propio de alguien de su estatus cargar con alguien que era claramente inferior, ni que fuera un elfo doméstico, además que si se presentaba con ella en la enfermería seguro acababa perdiendo puntos de su Casa por agresión, encima de ser inocente.

— ¿Malfoy?

_Mierda_

La voz de Pansy le sacó de sus remembranzas y miró asustado hacia el lugar desde el que provenía la insistente llamada.

Pese a que podía escucharla no la veía, lo que le daba unos segundos de ventaja. Agarró de nuevo a Granger mascullando maldiciones acerca de tener que ducharse con alcohol ese día por tanto toqueteo y se escabulló entre las sombras del corredor con la chica en brazos. Parkinson estaba de lo más insistente desde que la llevó a aquel baile el curso pasado, se enrrollaban a veces, lo cierto era que la morena sabía usar la lengua de modo asombroso y además le dejaba tocar… y mucho, pensó con una sonrisa. Pero aunque era divertido compartir esos momentos con ella, para él no dejaban de ser eso, cosas puntuales que le permitían descubrir el naciente mundo de la sexualidad. Sus hormonas adolescentes estaban en pie de guerra y el descubrimiento del cuerpo femenino era algo asombroso, no quería una novia, ni una exclusividad. Sabía que, como todo mago de su posición, se casaría joven, para brindar a su familia un nuevo Malfoy y cumplir con su obligación para con su linaje. Así que ya se ocuparía de esas cosas cuando llegara el momento, por ahora lo mejor era descubrir los secretos de cuanta chica se mostrara dispuesta y Pansy no parecía entender eso.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Granger y Draco se tensó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente ante el pensamiento fugaz que pasó por su mente.

_¿Se mostraría dispuesta la sangre sucia?_

Se asqueó de sí mismo solo por plantearse semejante barbaridad. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, mancharía su nombre tocando a una impura.

_Ya lo has hecho, _le dijo una voz en su cabeza, voz que por cierto, no era para nada bienvenida _y estás deseando volverlo a hacer._

Acalló sin compasión aquella estúpida vocecita y siguió caminando con aplomo y decisión.

No lo haría, nunca, jamás volvería a poner un solo dedo encima de Hermione Granger.

_Febrero 2001, Malfoy Manor._

Tras pronunciar el hechizo, una cuerda serpenteó sobre las manos entrelazadas de los novios, atándoles, uniéndoles, del mismo modo que las hebras de su destino empezaban a entretejerse en aquel momento. Aunque, si alguien hubiera preguntado a Hermione, habría dicho que aquellos hilos llevaban años enlazándose.

Miró aquellos ojos que parecían mercurio líquido y sonrió.

— Te quiero — susurró poniéndose de puntillas para recibir su beso.

— Lo sé.

La respuesta de Hermione se perdió entre los labios del rubio, quien abarcó la estrecha cintura de su, ahora mujer y la pegó a su cuerpo. Devoró su boca ajeno a las risitas de algunos y a las exclamaciones avergonzadas de otros, como la de Narcissa Malfoy que, parpadeando rápidamente, apartó la vista del espectáculo que su hijo estaba dando.

— Repugnante

— ¡Lucius! — Siseó dando un codazo a su esposo.

— ¿Qué? — El hombre sonrió de lado, mirando algún punto entre los rosales de la izquierda de la pareja — Es absolutamente repulsivo Cissy.

— Es tu hijo, compórtate Lucius, ya hemos hablado de esto.

— Cierto… y siempre dije que era algo asqueroso. El último de los Malfoy echando a perder su sangre… el último Black de sangre pura…

— ¡Lucius Malfoy!

El rubio suspiró pesadamente y la gente a su alrededor prorrumpió en aplausos cuando los novios se separaron a regañadientes.

— Por fin.

Ni siquiera hizo una mueca al sentir el pellizco de su esposa.

…..

— Granger, Granger

Fred se acercó por un lado de la pareja, mientras George lo hacía por el otro y tomaba la palabra.

— Nuestra más sincera enhorabuena — dio un codazo a su gemelo

— Señora Malfoy — Interrumpió Draco sin poder ocultar el tono de orgullo de su voz.

— Bueno ya me entiendes — respondió sin perder el brillo risueño de sus ojos.

— Claro—Fred amplió su sonrisa retirándose un mechón de pelo de la frente— ¿Sabéis chicos? ¿Quién podría decir que todo esto empezó con un pequeño bote de vaselina?

Como si hubieran prendido una mecha, el cuerpo de Hermione se prendió, ruborizándose de los pies a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Co-Co-Como sabéis…

— ¿Cómo sabemos que ocurrió en aquel pasillo? — Terminó la frase George, solícito. Ella solo pudo asentir.

— Fácil — Fred agarró su corbata y la retorció entre sus dedos

— Te seguimos — Dijeron los dos.

— Digamos que necesitábamos comprobar algo

— Aunque no pudimos — Espetó Fred frustrado

— Sin embargo vimos cosas mucho más interesantes.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos deseando que la tierra se abriera justo en el lugar en el que estaba y se la tragara entera, marido incluido.

— Tranquila — George miró a su hermano con una cara de absoluta inocencia que a la chica le puso los pelos de punta — Al final todo salió bien ¿Verdad?

Fred levantó la mano con solemnidad.

— Tanto que deberíais darnos las gracias.

— Si… igual podéis devolvernos el favor algún día

Cuando se fueron sonrientes, Draco pensó que aquellas palabras en boca de los gemelos Weasley sonaban más terroríficas que salidas de una viperina serpiente.

Mientras Hermione y Draco se alejaban para presidir la celebración de su enlace, Sybill contempló a los pelirrojos que, entre risas y empujones se acercaban a su familia. Curioso, se dijo con una mueca mientras se encogía de hombros, que los culpables de aquella predicción fallida fueran esos dos, sobre todo porque, hasta donde ella sabía, el de la oreja sana debería haber muerto tiempo atrás… ¡Ese chico tenía el Grim!

Mascullando algo acerca de lo poco ético y fiable que parecía el destino, se fue a la mesa que le habían asignado y se sentó dispuesta a dar buena cuenta de los manjares que había en el plato.  
Fuera como fuese, lo mejor que podía hacer dada la situación, sería disfrutar de aquel acontecimiento, catalogado por Corazón de Bruja y Rita Skeeter como _El príncipe y la mendiga: La boda del siglo._


End file.
